At Last
by VioletIntoxication
Summary: After going to Orochimaru, a pleasant memory comes to rescue Sasuke as he realizes that he never really knew what he wanted, not until now. Yaoi. Mainly GaaSasu, some OroSasu… Slight rape, D/s, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I gain any monetary profit by writing this story… Just emotional happiness.

XXXXXX

"… Suna wants an alliance with us?" The raven had never expected to hear of something so uncharacteristic, especially after what happened in Konoha. _Not to mention that Gaara is Kazekage… What the hell are they up to?_

The sannin hissed gleefully in response, his eyes never leaving the young Uchiha before him. "Yesss, my Sasuke… The Kazekage is coming here very soon, you see, and I want everything to be perfect. In new power it seems Sand wants to rekindle our alliance, and I wouldn't want anything to ruin such a lovely opportunity…"

_In other words, be good and act like the whore you are… Well, in a polite, beautiful way, of course. _ The Uchiha didn't move as he felt a large Melanistic Shima snake, Orochimaru's favorite, begin to wrap itself around his leg. "Do you expect me to keep him company?" _Would he really allow someone else to have me like that?_

"No, Sasuke." The sannin spit angrily, standing up in indignation. "I merely want you to taunt him; do much of what it takes to convince him without giving anything away."

In an instant the man was before him, pulling him into a demanding kiss as fangs sunk deep into his thigh. _Goddamn snake… Well, snakes. In any case, it's not as if Gaara will succumb; he's always hated me._ The raven remained unresponsive as the large tongue explored the back of his throat, a firm hand threatening to break his wrist again if he resisted.

All at once it was over too fast and the sannin retreated to his throne. _He's gotten very good at not gagging… I knew I was correct in thinking that he secretly enjoys this…_ "Come here, my pet." He gestured to his lap, only receiving a glare from the other. He chuckled as the snake bit again, adding another set of bleeding marks to the raven's leg. Reluctantly, the Uchiha moved forward, the snake slithering higher to keep its hold. _Good boy… At least he's learned enough to know he doesn't want me to take him unconscious._

_I will be the end of you, you sick bastard. I could do it now, but news would spread too quickly… Besides, I'm almost interested in seeing Gaara again; perhaps we can finish our fight at last._

As soon as Sasuke was close enough to touch, he was yanked onto his sensei, legs spread to wrap around his waist. "Perfect." The Shima snake retreated quickly, intimidated by its master's ravenous urgency, leaving Sasuke completely at the sannin's mercy. Cold hands slipped into the frail dark green kimono, sliding it off pale shoulders to expose the delightfully flawless skin beneath. _Mnmm… I don't give Kabuto near enough credit for his capabilities to heal literally anything._ "Sasuke-kun…" His lecherous grin was growing as he grasped the stiff erection now prodding his stomach. "You're almost as aroused as I…"

_You know how this works; if I don't want it I get it for three days straight and can't walk for a week. _The raven forced a gasp as the man ground up to push his thick cock against his ass. _Shit… I was hoping to just suck him off and get this over with so I can train. Not that I really know what for anymore…_ "Orochimaru-sama… I can just suck-" He was hushed as the mouth met his again, answering his question without a doubt, though the snake was sure to comment.

They parted for air, the Uchiha panting a bit to recover from purposeful choking. _I know you love it when I do that, and only I can…_ He chuckled happily at the thought and took the opportunity to respond, "No, no, little cum-slut… I want to hear your screams." Sasuke showed no surprise and continued to look at the floor as usual. "But don't worry, my pet, I'll let you taste yourself…"

Just as the kimono fell to the floor and the tongue coiled itself around the Uchiha's weeping member, Kabuto entered quickly. "Orochimaru-sama, the Kazekage is here." The medic nin stared at the opposite wall, fearing the potential punishment for gaping at the beautiful raven. _No matter what the snake does to him, it's always such a pleasure to complete him; to make him whole again._

The snake increased his pace slightly as he answered, "Good. Let him stay in the hall and listen… I shall summon him when we're ready." _How wonderful… Now I don't have to come up with a way to make our relationship clear after all._

Kabuto hesitated for a moment and snuck a quick glance at Sasuke, who was trying his best not to writhe in pleasure as the tongue pumped faster for a second longer, then shot up his tight hole to graze his prostate. _I'll admit that he really does possess incredible stamina… Not to mention will power._ "Uh, yes, of course, Lord Orochimaru…" The medic threw an apologetic look at the raven and practically sprinted out of the room. _Poor kid… Or, actually, poor Kazekage… He seemed anxious enough as he entered, and hearing a sudden (not to mention ongoing) bought of moans and screams probably won't calm his nerves._

XXXXXX

Gaara had expected the noises coming from the room behind the curtain to stop, but they seemed to continue in a more frivolous manner after a brief pause. _Great; they want me to know _exactly_ how close they are… Or, at least Orochimaru does. I wonder how much Sasuke has changed?_

After several minutes, Gaara's curiosity peaked as he slid forward silently to glance through a slit in the thick drapes to find that he had a near perfect view of their activities, Sasuke in particular. The Kazekage could see how the lithe back arched in response to the thrusts that grazed his prostate every time; the raven's eyes were closed tightly, his fist clenching the other's shoulders to the same rhythm. _He seems to be in a different place…_

Gaara retreated as soon as he could will himself to move and leaned against the cold stone wall. _At least he isn't too far gone… Maybe we-_ _No; stop thinking about it._ Warmth was pooling in the pit of his stomach, forcing him to try and calm his thoughts to avoid an even more awkward situation. _Damnit, they had better finish soon; I don't know how long I can take this._

As if on cue, the sannin gave a low hiss that prompted the redhead to glance around the corner against his better judgment. _Like I can look away now…_ The Uchiha's movements were irregular and became more so as the long tongue snaked out to lap at the curse seal. The burning sensations of buzzing pleasure sent him over the edge and wracked his perfect form with spasms as he came in streams of milky white. At the highest point of pleasure he cried out, never acknowledging the older man still wrenching his hips up and down on his aching cock beneath him until he had climaxed as well. _It's like Orochimaru isn't even there…_ The voyeur relished the thought with a smirk; Sasuke was still the same cocky bastard deep down.

As soon as the sannin released him, the younger male rose and immediately slipped into a thin, emerald kimono that fell above his ankles. He began to move away until the other man spoke, "Sasssuke-kun… Come here." The hiss was similar to a purr as the raven obeyed, approaching the dark throne warily. "Good… Now clean up the mess you made."

The Uchiha scowled for a brief second then cast his eyes downward and kneeled to lap up the fluid coating his master's stomach and legs in response to a threatening glare.

_I wonder what that's about… _The Kazekage drew back again, trying to stop his imagination from running wild with thoughts of a certain missing nin's tongue licking him clean. _Perhaps I shouldn't have left the guards outside; if I stupidly decide to attack I'll need all the help I can get._

A few moments later, a low voice spoke loudly, beckoning him at last. "Kazekage-sama... You may enter." As Gaara hesitated slightly, the snake continued, "Or do you need some time to… _collect yourself_?"

The redhead's eyes narrowed at the lack of respect, but he gracefully shrugged it off and strode inside with firm impassiveness. _I can't let him anger me; I have only one objective, and I won't do anything to compromise its accomplishment._ As he stood a good distance away from the throne, he noticed Sasuke sitting stiffly on his knees as the odious sannin stroked his hair and neck. The man was still waiting expectantly for an undeserved bow, which Gaara continued to silently refuse. The raven stared quietly at the floor in an act of submission, shivering slightly with every stroke of his master's fingers along the curse mark. _It must be a source of extreme pleasure, and therefore a weakness; I'm surprised that his composure has lasted…_

Finally realizing that the redhead had no intention of surrendering in their battle of courtesy, Orochimaru cleared his throat, "Well, I suppose we should get down to business." His annoyance was expressed as he gripped Sasuke's shoulder with chakra-infused fingers, forcing a quiet, whimpered gasp at the intense pressure that continued long enough to crush the raven's clavicle bone.

The Kazekage's eyes flashed to the beautiful male, silently promising to make up for the pain later. "Yes… Let's." He paused to make sure he could begin without interruption, and then went on to propose his plan. "I want to create an alliance between the villages of Sand and Sound in anticipation of an attack from the Land of Rain. I believe that the Akatsuki organization resides there, and it's only a matter of time before they seek the invasion of other countries."

_Good plan, actually; it doesn't even conflict with our differing views of Konoha._ "I see… Well then, I assume you have a document detailing your terms and requests?" The other nodded and produced a scroll from beneath his travelling cloak. "Good… Sasuke-kun, fetch it for me."

The Uchiha stood slowly and strode forward to obey his master's wishes. He forced himself to avoid Gaara's piercing gaze and shivered as he took the contract and the other's fingers brushed against his hand. _Fuck… It feels like my nerves are on fire any time someone besides the snake touches me._ The raven turned quickly to avoid the simple touch, but was nearly pulled back as the Kazekage spoke to him.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke… We never quite finished our battle, did we?" He smiled slightly as the beauty remained impassive. _Apparently he didn't think I would acknowledge him… Well, no matter what he thinks, I've always cared… It was quite a disappointment to return to Konoha and find him absent._ "And yet we remain on opposite sides with different interests…"

The curse mark seared quietly, a sure sign that the sannin was angry. _I'm guessing this is my cue to tease him... How awkward._ Though he remained completely expressionless, Sasuke's body language instantly became more open as he sidled a bit closer to the redhead. "But, Lord Kazekage, our sides will become one if my master signs the contract." _Reminding Orochimaru of the supposed ownership is key; he'll be pleased, and if Gaara, for some reason, is the least bit jealous, he could take it as a challenge. If he gets careless, his intentions will be revealed._ "As for our interests," He put on a thin, playful smile. "You can't even imagine what mine could possibly be." _This is ridiculous… He can't be buying the act; I feel so fake… If I feel at all. Why can't I bring myself to care anymore?_

To the snake's satisfaction, Gaara's smile widened. _Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're too perfect… You challenged, taunted, and peaked interest all at once! If nothing before had proved your priceless value, this is more than enough to convince me that claiming you was more than worth every second of my time._ Just as he finished his gleeful thoughts, the Uchiha was kneeling before him, the scroll presented above his head. "Good boy…" He took the contract and stroked the beautiful silky hair, tugging slightly to indicate that he should stay in position. "Now, Kazekage, I shall peruse your treaty and we will resume this meeting tomorrow to discuss it. I hope you don't mind staying the night in one of our guest suites." Gaara shook his head stiffly, clearly disinclined to stay any longer than absolutely necessary. "Good. You are dismissed."

_I have to get Sasuke out of here… He's just a toy for the sick thing to lick and fuck and claim as his own. But behind his eyes, his tormented, dark eyes, I can see that he has plans for the future; this arrangement is purely temporary to him… But I'll make it shorter than either of them expected._ He strode down the hall, clearly reveling in his newfound purpose and confirmed suspicions. Before he was out of earshot, though, he seethed in anger at what he heard.

"Well, Sasuke, you told me you wanted to suck, so wrap your pretty, hot, little mouth around this." There was a choking sound as the man's hard cock was rammed down the pale boy's throat.

_I'll get you, you fucking monster._

XXXXXX

A/N

At last! I've had this for a while… I'm planning to continue if people like it… So REVIEW if you want more!!! XD

By the way, the Melanistic Shima snake is also called the Japanese Four-lined ratsnake; the Melanistic part refers to its black coloring. Oh, and it can be up to 6 feet long… Lol, you know what that means… ;3

And as usual, the only one not OOC is Orochimaru… But, hey, that's why it's FANfiction, right? Oh and the slight touch at the end was inspired by the part in _Silence of the Lambs_ (which I don't own, for the record) when Clarice takes the file from Dr. Lector and he grazes her hand the same way; it's just such a lovely and intensely emotional scene (for him, at least).

Thanks for reading!

Much Love,

VioletIntoxication


	2. Chapter 2

At Last, Ch. 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait… My muse has recently returned to me, so I'm writing and updating everything like crazy. Enjoy!

XXXXXX

The gleam in Gaara's eyes was oddly reminiscent of the beast that had possessed him mere months before. _I guess it was all for the best in the end, but slitting the snake's throat and blaming the one tail for it would have been the perfect plan._ His fists clenched as he strode purposefully away from the slurping and sucking noises that were laced with patronizing praises and sick grunts of pleasure.

Kabuto watched from a distance as the Kazekage withheld his murderous rage. _I almost wish he'd do it at this point… I know the only reason that Sasuke's still here is because he has nowhere else to go. And then, of course, his damned Uchiha pride won't let him concede such defeat without revenge. There's no doubt he'd be better off in Suna's dungeons…_ "Kazekage-sama!" He jogged a bit to catch up with the redhead, who all but ignored him. "My name is Kabuto; I'm a medic nin here. Could I show you to your room?" The man didn't spare him a glance, but nodded stiffly.

They walked quickly in the direction of the guest suites, Gaara ignoring Kabuto's every attempt to start a conversation. _I wonder if spending the night is the best idea… Perhaps I'll give him a few hours and then demand an answer tonight. _The pair arrived at their destination as the medic nin gestured toward an ornate door, having gotten the hint that speech was unnecessary. _I need to know…_ "Where are Uchiha Sasuke's rooms?"

Gaara's uttered question was soft; Kabuto almost didn't catch it. Even so, he blinked in surprise. _So that's why he's here… He…cares? Or does he simply want to be aware of his bearings in case of an attempted attack?_ "… Sasuke's original rooms were here, actually; it's our finest suite." _I doubt I'm allowed to disclose Orochimaru's resting whereabouts…_

"And now?" _I think I can guess… If that's the case, I may have to bring in Yuura to sense his chakra, depending, of course, upon when I get my answer._

Though the redhead showed no apparent interest, his voice betrayed a hint of hatred as he asked. _He must care… To some extent, anyway. Perhaps he's come to put Sasuke out of his misery, or remove him from the disgrace of the ninja world… If I assume the worst I'll be pleasantly surprised. _"He resides in Orochimaru-sama's chambers most, if not all, of the time."

The Kazekage tried to contain his disappointment, but he was sure it was easily seen as his shoulders sagged and his eyes closed. "Then when and where does he train?" _I don't care if this underling has any idea of my intentions; he doesn't matter… Hell, only Sasuke does._

"His training is rare and varied…" Gaara glared at the implications being made, but stayed silent. _Jealousy? Then I wonder what he wants… His interest isn't merely carnal._ "But, late tonight, I imagine he may be found in the lower dungeon, the steps of which are down the hall and to your left." Kabuto gave an internal smirk as the man brightened a bit. "I'll come fetch you for dinner later this evening."

_Tonight… Perfect. I need to speak with him and see just how brainwashed he really is; I need to see if I can count on him to help me save his sanity._

XXXXXX

The redhead spent the afternoon lying on the bed in his room, occasionally getting up to move around and smell things; he was certain that the pillows still bore a hint of their previous occupant's scent. Eventually, he fell into a kind of trance with his face buried deep in one of said cushions. His daydreams were that of the past. _I miss those years… Even before I knew what I felt, what my feelings meant, I knew that I _wanted_ him. I didn't know how, why, but I was sure something was there. Bloodlust was my first hint; I'd never wished to face an opponent as much as I wished to face him; to break him, dominate him, prove to him and to everyone that he belonged to me._ He smiled softly and shivered as the pleasant feelings washed over him. _You're still mine, Sasuke._ A sharp knock at the door startled him out of reverie. _Fucking dungeons; how does anyone ever know what time it is?_ Gaara opened the door with a glare in place.

"Lord Kazekage..." Sasuke gave a serene smile and bowed elegantly. "When you didn't answer immediately I feared you had gone exploring and fallen into trouble." The redhead was still a bit surprised to see the Uchiha, and stood staring with a mildly dumbstruck expression. _Apparently he was expecting someone else… Is it good or bad that he's looking at me like that?_ After a brief, awkward silence, he continued smoothly. "I apologize for the intrusion, but dinner is beginning as we speak…"

_Wow… I… He's… His politeness is a bit disconcerting; perhaps there is a planned assassination in store after all._ "It's no intrusion at all, Uchiha Sasuke, I assure you. Perhaps we could speak in private for a while?" Gaara gestured toward the room behind him. _Don't question it… Just come in and I'll know where you stand._

The raven immediately traded his smile for a smirk and dropped the pleasantries. "If you think that's genuinely private, you have another thing coming." _Unfortunately nothing really is around here. _"Shall I tell my master you're not joining us? He'll be bitterly disappointed…"

"I'm sure he'll have something of a similar nature to assuage him." Gaara snapped back, almost before he could stop himself. _Fuck, I just can't stand it anymore… I need to get him away now._ Sasuke's snicker was accompanied by a quick scowl before he wiped himself clear of emotion completely.

"Yeah, I guess he will." The raven turned to walk away but felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder. _I can't let him see how much that hurt… _"Let go." When the other didn't move, he activated Chidori and took comfort in the feeling of it flowing around him. _This will make him let go. _Nothing happened. _The electric shock should send him flying, so why does he seem unaffected?_ He felt a thin stream of sand wind around his neck, making him shudder. _Oh, of course; nothing can actually hurt him… Curses have got to be the cheapest defense ever. It's interesting to know that he still has so much control over the sand, though; he recovered well from the Akatsuki attack._

_That was close… He actually could have killed me if I hadn't been cautious…_ "Are you going to talk to me, or not?" The boy gave a low hiss and gave a single, terse nod. _Has it really come to this? I have to threaten his life just to get him to hear what I have to say?_ "Good." The redhead used the coil of sand as a leash and led Sasuke into the room.

Gaara was standing across from him, staring into his eyes. _Fuck this is awkward…_ "What did you want to talk about?" The Uchiha's gaze had dropped to the floor, but rose near simultaneously as he spoke again, this time with a sultry smile. _I'll beat him at his own game._ "If there's anything you'd like me to do to you, Lord Kazekage, all you have to do is say the word…" His persona changed instantly and he took a step toward the other male. "Suck, fuck, bend, kneel… Tell me what you desire." He smirked knowingly and nearly bridged the gap between them. _I guess this is what makes me a whore…_

_His soul isn't in it. As much as I'd like to fulfill my fantasies and say the magic word of 'fuck', I know it would mean nothing; I know it would hurt us both far more than it could help. _"How about 'speak'? Your eyes are the same, Sasuke. I can still see the loneliness that hides behind them, the loneliness that only I can understand, the loneliness that makes me crave protecting you." The other merely blinked at him, clearly not expecting such an answer. _I'll never treat you the way he does._ "I want you to tell me what you're still doing here, what your plans are, what your direction is…" _Why you don't run away with me._

The raven attempted to take a step back, only to find himself secured to the floor with another few coils of that damned sand. _It really does get everywhere._ "I'm afraid I haven't been taught that command yet… Would you care to try another?"

"Don't be a smartass. I want to help you…" He brought a hand up to graze the Uchiha's cheek, brushing his shoulder in the process.

"Tch… Don't touch me." _I'd almost forgotten that I practically don't have a collarbone any more… I never went to see Kabuto after the meeting._ Again he tried to step away, but the sand only gripped him tighter while warm fingers brushed against the fabric of his kimono to uncover the injured area.

The Kazekage blinked in surprise as he beheld the swollen area laced with bruises and broken fragments of bone that lingered beneath the skin at odd angles. _I didn't think the snake had actually broken anything… And wasn't that a few hours ago? Their medic seems to be quite the slacker._ "Why hasn't this been healed yet?" He grazed the injury to receive a hiss of pain.

"Excuse me… I only just woke up from being fucked senseless." _What is he doing? Is that… Is he concerned? That look on his face… _Sasuke grit his teeth as the older boy felt the area and tried to discern the depth of the damage. "About done, doctor? What the hell is this about, anyway?"

"I cannot bear to see him abuse you this way; I'm taking you with me when I leave." The pale beauty began protestation, but was silenced as the redhead slid an arm around his waist and pulled him into a hug. _I won't let you refuse._ He then leaned a bit closer to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "If you truly are as submissive as you pretend to be, this shouldn't matter to you. I command you to 'come'."

… _Does he realize what he just implied? Let alone everything else… Why would he want me to go with him?_ "Oh… I know that one _really_ well." The Uchiha grinned and rested his head on the Kazekage's shoulder after whispering his response. "So, you are working with Konoha, then? I wondered when they'd realize that they could never reclaim me alone. And they were getting so _desperate_." _That must be it; he's so anxious because it's a mission and his newfound sense of loyalty is being played upon._

"I don't care that they want you too. I don't blame them for it in the least, but you won't be returning there for a very long time." Sasuke immediately ceased his charade and became impassive again as Gaara continued. "I'll make it clear once and for all: I want you. Not the village, not Konoha, not the dungeons, not the black ops… I'm setting you free for my sake, as well as your own." _I hope that someday you can trust me and be happy in my arms._ "Now then… We're beyond later for dinner, I imagine."

_What the fuck?! He… He can't mean that he… No. He's after something… I have to find out what._ "That's all you wanted to talk about? The threat of asphyxiation got me all excited…"

Gaara was breathing a bit more heavily as he withdrew the sand from the raven's body. _I want to make this go further… If only we had more time, maybe I could make use of the lavish furniture in here. _He smiled a bit to himself at the thought. _Doubtless everything would smell wonderfully of him then…_ "Ah, so that's another of your many fetishes? What's on the list so far? Pain, snakes, sand, silk… Anything I missed?"

"Yeah, actually there is." _So he wants to play? Fine; I can play._ The Uchiha turned to head for the door and swept his hand briskly against the other's cheek. "I'm a _sucker_ for redheads."

XXXXXX

A/N

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter… I'm pretty far into the next one, so do review and perhaps it'll show up faster XD

Much Love,

VioletIntoxication


	3. Chapter 3

At Last, Ch. 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait… I don't really have a good excuse ^.^'

XXXXXX

Dinner was a mistake. Gaara was aware of this as soon as he was escorted to his end of the table, as far from Sasuke as possible. He nearly glared as the raven smirked at his discontent. -_Shit; this means Orochimaru perceives me as somewhat of a threat… Did Sasuke tell him what happened?- _"Have you made your decision yet? I'd like to get word to my council as soon as possible; Akatsuki grows stronger every day." -_More like I want to get Sasuke away from here as soon as possible… If he insists on dragging this out, I might have to take him by force.-_

As if in response to his desperation, Orochimaru's hand moved to the raven's shoulder. -_You think he doesn't deserve this, hmm? You're wrong. If only you knew all that I do about the naughty things he has done…-_ He grinned lecherously and slid his palm down the Uchiha's chest and into his silk robe. "I'm afraid I have not had time to peruse your contract. My lovely Sasuke-kun requires so much _attention_, you know…" The same black snake from the throne room slithered in to join his master. -_Good, Methos. Do you want to help play with our pretty raven pet?-_ A pleased hiss resounded from the creature as it moved to wrap around Sasuke's arm and begin the ascent to his neck.

_-There's something utterly wrong with this place... Apparently he has an adverse affect even on the animals he harbors; his influence is more menacing that I originally predicted.- _Gaara tore his gaze away from the Uchiha; his self control was slipping fast. "When will you come to a conclusion?" The redhead voiced his question through gritted teeth. -_I know he's trying to provoke me, but I'm not sure he realizes how far I'll go if I decide to act.- _He cringed as the snake reached its goal and began coiling tighter until Sasuke was gasping for breath. He expected the male to react at last, to perhaps grab the serpent and smash it against the wall, but he did nothing of the sort; his fingers hardly twitched.

Orochimaru leered at the Kazekage's question and raked his nails up the pale chest. The Uchiha's eyelids fluttered as he continued to force himself to relax as his air reserves gradually lessened. -_We've come so far, my raven… It pleases me that you no longer struggle.-_ "I imagine I'll be very busy tonight… And I have a few representatives dropping by tomorrow… Nevertheless, you can expect your answer within the week." He grinned as Sasuke's neck muscles pulsed desperately, trying to reclaim oxygen. -_Now lessen gradually, Methos; it's no fun if he passes out.-_ A shallow gasp grew as the Uchiha's airway lost its restriction. Orochimaru shuddered pleasantly at the sound and reached over to graze the steadily forming marks on his pet's neck. -_Beautiful; he wears violence so well.-_

"If I am to wait so long for an answer, surely you will allow me to summon my guards?" -_With Yuura and Matsuri on the inside it would be far easier for me to take Sasuke. And I bet I could count on that medic's help…-_ The snake master shrugged and stroked the heaven seal on Sasuke's shoulder.

The raven attempted to suppress a rasped moan. -_Fucking snake… But he has earned the right to possess me, I suppose; he's taught me so much…-_ He recalled all of the dark, forbidden jutsu that he had gained an intimate knowledge of over the past few years. At first, the various acts and punishments had made his stomach churn with unease and disgust, but after a while they had woven their way into his thoughts and instincts. The young Uchiha had to constantly convince himself that it would be wrong to eliminate the weak villages nearby simply to test a new skill. -_I let him get into my head… I don't deserve to be anywhere else.-_

XXXXXX

Several hours later, the sound of chirping birds radiated through the dungeons. -_I can't believe I still have the energy for this…- _Another bolt of blue light ricocheted off the ceiling and caused a small cave-in near the entrance of the room. Coincidentally, this occurred right after Gaara walked in.

-_That was a little close…-_ The redhead smiled to himself as Sasuke noticed his presence and immediately ceased his training. "I see that your jutsu have not suffered… Even Hatake Kakashi could not adapt the Chidori as you have." As he neared the panting male, the Kazekage eyed the sweat-gleaned muscles appreciatively. –_He has become even more beautiful; I didn't think it was possible.-_ The first time he had lain eyes on the Uchiha, he could hardly believe that the gorgeous creature wasn't a figment of his greatest fantasies. –_I still can't grasp his reasons for coming here, of all places; didn't he have a lover to convince him to stay?-_

The raven flinched when he heard his former sensei's name. –_Kakashi… Even now I cannot deny how much I miss you.-_ He instantly became bitter, as he always did when he thought of his previous life. –_Would you be proud, now? Would you appreciate all that I've been taught?-_ He grimaced internally as he couldn't help but think that the perverted man would enjoy at least a few of his mastered skills. Sasuke recalled their strange encounter on the day that he had left Konoha. –_He said that he'd already lost everyone he cared about…-_

FLASHBACK

"Revenge is not the right path, Sasuke; it can only bring you pain." The gray-haired nin moved a bit closer to his captive, kneeling down so that their eyes had no choice but to meet.

"How the hell would you know? You've never lost anyone… Your clan wasn't slaughtered by the person you loved the most, the only one you trusted…" He looked away and struggled against the firm wire surrounding him, knowing full-well that it was useless.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment and gave a falsely bright smile. "You're right, Sasuke-kun. I have already lost everyone I cared about." The boy's gaze snapped back to his, the dark orbs laced with surprise. "Well, _almost_ everyone…"

Suddenly the copy nin was directly in front of him, a hand pressed up against the tree behind the Uchiha to keep his balance. The raven froze, completely confused as his sensei's other hand grazed his cheek and he leaned in to touch their lips together.

When Sasuke gave no resistance, he deepened the kiss and forced his tongue past soft lips. He moaned at the taste of the Uchiha's mouth and explored further, delighted as he felt the smaller tongue lap tentatively back at his own. They continued until both of them ran out of breath, then parted reluctantly. "Sasuke, you have to let go of the past; forget about what happened to your clan and move on… Stay with the ones that love you."

The raven became instantly indignant as he was released and Kakashi disappeared. He could never forget about the massacre, the bodies of everyone he had known and loved lying broken and bloodied at Itachi's feet, his crimson eyes cold and dead.

END FLASHBACK

-_Yet, now I have forgotten them… I no longer care if Itachi lives or dies.- _The first emotion he had felt in ages rose in his throat and died. –_I thought Kakashi cared about me then, but he never bothered to come after me. He was just toying with my emotions that day…-_ Shifting back to the present, he found Gaara standing in front of him, now a mere arms length away.

"Someday I would like to test your skills firsthand…" _–Our fight feels like it was so long ago… He was so different then.-_ A dark, fleeting expression crossed over the young Uchiha's features, then vanished. –_I guess even then the darkness of the serpent was already inside him, trying to take control.-_

"Why not now?" Sasuke spat the challenge, mildly angry at the other for forcing him to remember events of the past. –_I'm curious about his abilities as well… Now that much of the one-tail's influence is gone, I might be able to beat him without using some demented form of torture.-_ He leapt away with a glare; he had felt a thread of sand slide across his foot. "I'll play fair as long as you do the same." _–Sneaky bastard… That damn sand is far too convenient a weapon. Normally I wouldn't have felt it, but that sensitivity potion hasn't worn off yet.-_ The raven shuddered as he recalled the after-dinner activities; 'dessert' had been a surprise potion developed by his master for the sole purpose of making him writhe and scream at every touch.

Gaara's gaze dropped a bit; he didn't want to fight. –_If only my ploy had actually worked, we could have avoided this and he would have no choice but to comply with my wishes.-_ He studied the Uchiha, catching every shiver and near-expression that crossed his countenance. –_I can't even analyze him; everything he does conflicts with some other behavior._- "Sasuke, I can only imagine what's happened to you in the past few hours, and on top of that you've been training for a while now… Needless to say, you're in no condition to fight." –_How did he feel the sand, anyway? It should be completely imperceptible, especially at his energy level.-_ The redhead took a step toward the other, relieved when the pale beauty didn't back up.

"I can still hold my ground." –_I'll combat his attacks until I pass out if I have to… He's right; my chakra levels are too low to be victorious.-_ In a normal battle, Sasuke would never be so careless, but he was confident that Gaara wouldn't hurt him. –_Even challenging him to a fight I know I can't win doesn't feel stupid... If only to feel his touch- _He instantly halted his thoughts, mentally gagging at how emotional he had allowed himself to become in just a day with an old acquaintance. –_I'm just romanticizing the past because I don't want to face the present; it wouldn't matter who had shown up.-_

The Kazekage frowned slightly before getting an idea; the ceiling of the room was fairly low… -_If I can execute a death coffin and trap us both inside, there's nothing he can do to escape me.- _ He smirked at the thought of being so close to his greatest obsession and only love. "Fine, have it your way." The sand that had been slowly winding its way around the room flew at Sasuke from all directions before consuming him completely.

The raven saw the move coming, but knew he had nowhere to go; several feet of solid stone surrounded the top and bottom of the dungeon. –_Fuck… That's the problem with training here; there's no chance of escape to an external location.-_ Of course, this reason was exactly why his request to train there had been approved. He shot a glare in the redhead's direction and went limp as the waves of sediment overtook him, wisps winding around his body and securing him in a cocoon. When he was sure the movement had ceased, Sasuke inhaled slowly, surprised to find an abundant air supply in his enclosure. _–Well at least he doesn't plan to suffocate me slowly until I pass out or die… I dare say I've had enough of that today.-_

Smirking at the glare he was given, Gaara promptly allowed light and air to filter into the sandy prison he had created. –_He can't avoid me this way…-_ With ease he inserted himself into the chamber next to the Sound nin, reveling in their proximity. The other male noticed his presence instantly, and, to his further chagrin, didn't seem to be the least bit surprised. –_I think he finally knows where my desires lie.-_ "I'm sorry that it's come to this, but I know how difficult you can be when it comes to simple conversation." The male before him shuddered as he reached up to cup the pale cheek and bring the soft lips to his own in a chaste kiss.

The raven didn't pull away when he was enclosed in strong arms, his head resting comfortably against Gaara's chest. "What can we possibly have to discuss? I belong here…" The redhead stiffened at his words, clearly disagreeing. Sasuke pulled back slightly to look into the other's eyes. "If you were to try and take me away, you'd either die or start a war between Sand and Sound." –_That wouldn't accomplish anything… The last thing this world needs is more violence.-_

"As long as I get you out of here, I don't care what happens." The Kazekage's words were accompanied with a deep growl as he continued, "I'll kill the goddamn snake and every one of his followers if I have to."

The Uchiha's eyes widened at the voicing of such a rash action. –_I think he still underestimates Orochimaru and the rest of the Sound nin. They won't go down easily, especially if the snake makes a few promises…- _He shuddered slightly at the thought of such previous occasions. –_I can't let Gaara do this for me; I can't let him sacrifice everything... For both his sake and my own.- _His next words were pained as they left his lips; the bliss he felt in the other's arms could not last. "No, you can't do that… Not for me. You don't know what I've done…" The raven sighed and paused, bringing a finger to the redhead's lips to shush him when he tried to speak. "I've killed people, Gaara. I know more forbidden jutsu than not. I've embraced my bloodlust and let Orochimaru get into my head. He really does own me, body and soul."

-_What… No. He can't… He doesn't.- _Gaara felt as if his mind was imploding upon itself as he looked into dark eyes. The pain that he saw there, the pure agony that was consuming the raven, only served to anger him. –_I know the cause of his pain, and I will stop it. The fucking snake has brainwashed him into thinking he's evil and deserves everything he gets.-_ "Don't ever say that he owns you, don't even think it."

Suddenly, Gaara's pale green eyes had taken on a darker shade and he was speaking slowly through gritted teeth with a deep, threatening tone. The Uchiha was more than a bit confused. –_Why the fuck can't I dissuade him? If he doesn't back off he'll… Die.- _Understanding hit him like a ton of bricks and he mentally smacked himself for being so blind. Gaara was in love with him. He was deeply, passionately, truly in love with him. It was the only rational explanation for the other's actions. –_I didn't believe him when he told me… I've heard it so many times from Orochimaru that I was certain those words would never be sincere.- _Sasuke shivered at the possessive quality of the redhead's voice as he continued to detail the great lengths that he would go to in order to keep him safe. It was then that the ebony haired shinobi realized something else, something that he should have known all along: he was just as thoroughly, completely, hopelessly in love with the sand nin as he was with him.

XXXXXX

A/N

I'm afraid that this is turning into an epic story with a confusing plotline very much like Crashing Memories. I'll try my best to keep it contained :3

Sorry for the abrupt chapter end (the conversation was getting too long and I had to split it up)… I promise I'll update very soon.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Do review if you wish.

Much Love,

Viotox


	4. Chapter 4

At Last, Ch. 4

A/N

Whoa… I totally lost track of time; the weeks are flying by. Sorry for the wait. I hereby dedicate this chapter to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, FeuRouge XD

XXXXXX

"… It doesn't matter that you've done things you regret; we all have. I'll help you through your impulses, your demented thoughts, your urges… I understand them, Sasuke." He looked into the abysmal pools before him that were suddenly full of emotion and froze as he was temporarily surprised into silence. –_He's let his guard down… He's finally letting me in.-_ "I love you, Sasuke, and nothing is going to change that."

The raven let all of the misery, all of the fear, doubt, and anxiety for Gaara's safety creep into his eyes as he replied softly. "And I love you. That's why… Please… I don't want you to die. I don't want you to get hurt…" He looked away from the gentle gaze when his voice cracked, but forced himself to continue. "And it isn't just about us… If we miraculously escaped, Orochimaru would follow, and many people, good people, would die." –_I think I've destroyed enough innocent life already… The sannin is my problem, and I'll be damned if I let anyone take care of him for me.-_

"Sasuke, love…" Upon hearing the Uchiha's confession, his heart swelled with a pure happiness he had never felt before. –_Now that he is aware of his feelings, nothing can stop us... Finally, his heart belongs to me, as mine always has to him.- _"For claiming to be so merciless, you certainly do abhor the taking of life."

Sasuke let out a choked sob, the closest thing to a chuckle that he could produce at the moment, and buried his head in the redhead's neck as he wound his arms around Gaara's back. "I think I've been responsible for enough bloodshed." The raven relaxed completely against the sand nin and wished they could stay like that forever. –_So this is what love feels like… I never thought anything could be so perfect.-_

-_I need to help him get over the guilt… He can't change what he was influenced to do. After all, it wasn't his fault; I'm sure the snake used the curse to drive him insane until he thought he _wanted _to kill them, if only to get release.- _"Shhh… Don't worry about that now." The Kazekage wove a hand into midnight blue hair and stroked the other's skull as he spoke. "I have a plan that will solve everything …" He grinned internally at the look on Sasuke's face as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "First, how loyal are the rest of the Sound nin to Orochimaru? I know the medic would aid us in our actions, but do others feel the same way?"

"Yes, Kabuto would. As for the rest of them, they're either prisoners or past experiments. Regardless of which, each would jump at the chance to escape or take over…" –_And Orochimaru doesn't quite get that… Their loyalty is fueled only by the will to move up the chain of command and gain power or the wish to reap the ultimate reward of me, the arrogant Uchiha and master's pet, kneeling before them and obeying every command.- _He repressed a shudder as he swallowed the elaboration instead of voicing it. "And none of them are horribly powerful… I know each of their abilities and could take down any who would dare to oppose us in a heartbeat."

Gaara nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Are you prepared to kill him?" He watched the Uchiha closely as he blinked slowly, taking in the question. –_He can't possibly be opposed to the idea after everything.-_

The Uchiha then smiled slightly at the obvious solution to all of their problems. –_Sure, killing the snake isn't the easiest way, but it's by far the most final and lacks the worst consequences.-_ "Absolutely." –_Not to mention it'll be the most satisfying.-_

After sighing momentarily in relief, the redhead tensed up again. –_Now to ask the question that I don't want to know the answer to…-_ "I think tomorrow night would be the best time to make our move. Will he…" He sighed, not wanting to think about all of the horrible things that had already happened to his love. –_The thought of him enduring another encounter with the snake is unbearable.-_ "I mean, can you avoid…"

The Uchiha understood what the redhead was asking and ceased his stumbling questions with a quick kiss. "I will let him have me once more, otherwise he will become suspicious." Gaara sneered and broke eye contact with the calm raven. –_I doubt my further reasoning will comfort him.- _"He seals the door to his chambers whenever we are inside. No one is allowed in, so it is the perfect opportunity to get him while his guard is down. That way we can leave before anyone realizes he is dead." He reached toward the other nin with both hands and turned his head to face him. "Listen to me…" Sasuke waited until pale green eyes met his own before continuing. "He means nothing; I'll end his life at the first opportunity, I promise."

"I just don't want him to hurt you again…" Gaara forced himself to suppress the feelings of jealousy that rose in his heart. -_I know he doesn't want it to happen… He's just being dispassionate where I can't be.- _

_-He's really against this, but I have no choice… I don't know if I could keep him safe.- _"He won't get the chance." -_We usually go a couple rounds before it gets too violent unless he's in a bad mood. God I hope he isn't in a bad mood…-_

"Good." -_I'm just so worried about this… I have the worst feeling, but I can't tell if it's intuition or my own misgivings.-_

Sasuke drew away from Gaara slowly; he knew that the sun was about to rise and their time was up. "You need to get back to your room… Orochimaru will be up soon, and he'll probably come looking for me." -_There can't be any evidence that he was here or there'll be hell to pay.-_

The Kazekage nodded reluctantly and took the raven's hands in his. "I love you, Sasuke; I'll try to stay nearby if you need anything."

"No, just stay in the room; I'll come get you as soon as I can." -_Orochimaru doesn't like guests wandering around… Plus the others won't be kind if they find him somewhere unsupervised.- _Sasuke's heart softened at the sullen nod that was his response. "I love you too, Gaara… As soon as this is over, I'll prove it." As the sand nin turned away and strode from the room, there was a vague spring showing in his step. -_I really hope this works… It's unlikely that the snake has any jutsu that I don't know about by now, but it seems like just when I think I have him figured out, he throws something at me that I don't expect.- _

XXXXXX

As soon as Gaara was gone, the Uchiha took a shaky breath. –_I can't believe we're planning this… With any luck, I'll be out of here in 24 hours.- _He steeled himself against the light feeling in his chest; if he let his hopes rise too high he would be subject to disappointment when the tiniest thing went wrong. As if in response to the thought, the snake sannin sauntered into the room.

"Sasssuke-kun…" Orochimaru licked his lips at the sight of his favorite pet. The raven was shirtless and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. _–He seems to have trained all night… I love the smell of vulnerability in the morning.-_

-_I'm never ready for him when he sneaks up on me. I was hoping to get at least a little bit of sleep.-_ The Uchiha turned and found himself being pulled into a cool embrace. Lecherous fingers curled around his hips and ran up his sides, making Sasuke realize how different the touch was from Gaara's as he shuddered. The sannin grinned at his reaction and promptly pushed him back against a wall.

Orochimaru dove forward and forced his tongue into the sweet cavern of his student's mouth. He reveled in the taste, being sure to shove just enough in to make his victim uncomfortable. When he withdrew, Sasuke was shaking slightly. "Still so sensitive, my pet?" He grazed the side of the male's neck with his fingertips, delighted by the gasp of a moan he received. –_And that wasn't even over the seal...-_

"M-master, please… Don't…" The snake's touch had ignited a deeper, controlling pleasure that was pulsing through him in waves. –_I can't let him overtake me, especially not here… I don't want Gaara to try and come to my rescue only to see me like this.-_ To no surprise of his own, Orochimaru didn't stop. He felt a hand slide into his pants to caress his already stiffening length.

-_What a pleasant surprise… I think we'll start off early today; there's so much I want to do, and it's always a bit more fun when he breaks to the point of begging.-_ "Shh… I know you want this, Sasuke-kun… There's one part of you that can never lie to me." He slipped the loose pants down to reveal the Uchiha's arousal. He licked his lips at the sight;_ -I haven't tasted him in a while…-_ "Relax… Surrender to me." With that he engulfed the raven's cock and moaned at the flavor.

Sasuke gave a half scream as a surprisingly warm throat clenched around his length and a slippery tongue began winding itself around, encasing him in the perfect amount of pressure. His head fell back against the wall involuntarily and he closed his eyes, trying to forget whose head it was that bobbed between his legs. "Fuck…"

The sannin let another moan reverberate along the Uchiha's cock and lengthened his tongue so it could wrap around Sasuke's balls. –_I love being able to taste all of him at once…-_ He then extended it further and half smirked at the throaty groan the raven released as he was penetrated.

"I can't… So close…" He panted and cried out as the slick organ fluttered against his prostate, and then outright screamed as it pressed hard, throwing him over the edge. The snake's throat contracted, swallowing every drop of his seed as Sasuke's body went limp. It was only then that he realized his hands were tangled in Orochimaru's hair, much to the man's chagrin if his leer was any indication.

-_He enjoyed that even more than I hoped… I think my little potion just became part of the daily regimen.- _He stood to face the Uchiha, whose expression could only be described as mild horror. The snake drank it in with a chuckle. "You haven't come for me like that in a long time, Sasuke-kun…" He caught the pale wrists that were now struggling to get away from him. "Oh I don't think so, my love; the day is young."

XXXXXX

Gaara spent the day pacing impatiently around the room. –_Just a few more hours, and then we'll be free together… Best of all, the snake will be dead.-_ Though his thoughts soothed him immensely, he continued to worry about everything that could possibly go wrong. He knew Sasuke was strong enough to kill the sannin, but what if the odious man had something up his sleeve? –_I have to calm down… I'm about ready to storm through the tunnels and interrupt whatever the fuck must be going on.-_

It hurt him to know that the raven was with his master, even if it truly was for the last time. –_I know he has to… It makes sense for him to try and weaken the sannin before he kills him, especially with his lack of sleep, but…- _He stopped himself short before imagining any alternatives; he wasn't sure he could handle a glitch in their plan.

XXXXXX

A/N

I'm sure that, during the development of their plan, most of you were going, "Duh! Just kill the damn snake already!" Sorry for dragging it out, but I was trying to convey how thoroughly Sasuke has accepted Orochimaru's dominion, and how difficult it is for him to conceive of life being any other way.

Thanks so much for your reviews and support!

Much Love,

Viotox


End file.
